


I might be the one who isn't honest enough

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: I want to literally bite them, Kento said he loves kataomoi so I'll let him stuck in it, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sebenarnya, aku homo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might be the one who isn't honest enough

 “Sebenarnya, aku homo.”

Fuma merasa kehilangan kontrol iphone-nya—tulisan “ _game over_ ” berkelip-kelip di layar. Dia menoleh pada sumber suara; Kento, yang duduk di sampingnya dan dengan santai membaca komik, bahkan tidak menatap Fuma sedikitpun.

Waktu serasa membeku beberapa detik bagi Fuma. Apa gosip itu benar? Yah, setelah tahun-tahun terakhir, setelah semua _fanservice_ itu—baik yang disengaja maupun secara alami, hei, _fans_ terkadang bisa lebih gila dari yang mereka bayangkan, bahkan hanya dengan mereka berdua bersentuhan sedikit saja, _fans_ bisa berteriak hingga sering membuat mereka berdua merasa canggung—dan tiba-tiba Fuma teringat salah satu _meet-and-greet_ mereka, ketika ada satu gadis ini yang bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar “a-apakah Kento-kun mencintai Fuma-kun..?” dan Kento menjawab dengan lembut “tentu saja~ aku sayang Fumatan~” atau ketika Kento memberikan pernyataan di radio bahwa Fuma datang ke konsernya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan sedunia—

Tapi, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Terkadang ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya kepada member tertua mereka itu, Kento terkadang tampak seperti kakak yang baik, atau lebih seperti _partner_ — _partner_ di sini ...

Fuma ingin meninju wajahnya sepersekian detik kemudian; “ _game over_ ” di layar iphone-nya seakan mengejek. _Belum tentu Nakajima berbicara tentangmu, Fuma, itu hanya pernyataan! Astaga—_

“Fuma,” Tiba-tiba Kento menoleh; dan kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Mendadak suasana sangat hening hingga Fuma berharap derap jantungnya yang mendadak mempercepat tidak terdengar. Lama, sebelum yang berusia setahun lebih tua tersenyum, menggoyangkan komik di tangannya.

“Kau punya nomor selanjutnya, tidak?”

Fuma berteriak “HAAAA??” dalam hati. _Tidakkah Kento melihat betapa gugupnya dia kini?_ Fuma menggenggam iphone-nya seakan itu adalah garis hidup terakhirnya. Kento kembali menatap komik di tangannya, membuka-buka halamannya. “Ini seru juga ya, apalagi bagian—”

 “Apa maksudmu?”

Kento menoleh kembali; berkedip menatap Fuma hingga Fuma merasa rikuh, ia menundukkan kepala, kembali menatap ponsel pintar di tangannya. Fuma sangat penasaran apa yang dilakukan orang-orang saat canggung di masa lalu, saat ponsel bukan menjadi bagian hidup.

Dan berikutnya, Kento tertawa. Tawa itu tidak membuat Fuma merasa lebih baik.

“Aku bercanda, Fuma!” katanya masih sambil tertawa, dan menatap komiknya lagi. “Apaan, sih, nggak mungkin, lah. Begini-begini, aku suka cewek.”

Fuma menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan, dan ia turun dari tempat tidur; mendekati rak komiknya, mencari judul yang dimaksud Kento. “Apa sih, tidak lucu.”

Kento masih tergelak. “Kau terlalu serius,” sahutnya. “Eh, jangan bilang kau berharap itu benar?”

“Bodoh.” Fuma menarik dua buku komik dari lemarinya, dan mendekati Kento; meletakkannya di atas kepala yang bersangkutan, Kento refleks menangkapnya ketika dua buku itu langsung terjatuh. “Padahal kalau benar, aku tidak masalah.”

Kento tertawa, lagi. “Tumben, serius sekali.” Katanya, sebelum membaringkan dirinya nyaman di atas kasur Fuma, dan membuka salah satu komik di tangannya, kembali fokus pada komiknya.

“Aku mau ambil minum di bawah.” Fuma menjawab, dan berikutnya Kento dapat mendengar langkah kaki Fuma yang menjauh, pintu yang dibuka, dan langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kento menutup komik yang ia pegang, diletakkannya di samping tubuhnya; sebelum ia menarik bantal Fuma dan meletakkannya di bawah kepala, Kento menghela napas panjang ketika aroma khas Fuma menyeruak, ia menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya.

_“Lagi-lagi kau gagal, Kento._

_Setelah ini, apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?_

_Sial—”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Fuma meletakkan baki berisi jus jeruk dan sepiring biskuit yang masih hangat—Fuma hanya berencana untuk membawa air mineral ke kamarnya namun akhirnya tertahan oleh sang ibu selama kurang lebih 15 menit di dapur, dengan alasan “sudah lama Kento-kun tidak ke sini, jadi ibu bikinkan kue dan jus, tunggu sebentar”—di atas meja, dan melirik Kento—yang sudah tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Dan bantalnya.

Fuma mengambil selimut, dan membentangkannya di atas tubuh Kento, menyelimutinya—Fuma mengamati wajah yang terlelap itu, kantung mata yang gelap—yang selalu tertutupi _make up_ di depan kamera—dan wajah lelah yang nyata; Kento tidak seperti dirinya yang bisa dengan santai mencuri waktu tidur di tengah-tengah pekerjaan.

Fuma tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya—

—yang ia tahu—

—berikutnya ia mencium dahi _partner_ -nya itu.


End file.
